Goddess's Grace
by kitsune no heki
Summary: Rowen finds a mysterious shrine in the middle of Diamond Star Forest. What he discovers there is going to give the Ronins a great advantage over Talpa. . . but is it too good to be true?


Title: Goddess's Grace  
Rating: G  
A/N: this is the start of one heck of a story involving the Ronins. =D i just love rowen. he's so sexah! oh, and if you were wondering, i don't own the boys (although i wouldn't mind it) or mia and yuli (thank GOD i don't!!! ack!) or even the grass in the 6th paragraph. i DO, however, own sakura, seeing as she's one of my many alter egos. so yeah. enjoi!  
  
  
  
It was 2:00 p.m. Rowen sighed. He hadn't been this tired since mid-semester exams. Ever since Talpa had come, he hadn't had that much sleep. When the wars were over, he had been glad that he could sleep in late. That was countered, though, when the rest of Ronins decided to train in case of an emergency. Since he was too fatigued to train in space, he had chosen Diamond Star Forest as a pratice area. The air there was clean and crisp, a perfect environment for the Armor of Strata. There was also a legend about a shrine located deep in the forest, but Rowen never ventured too far into the trees because he didn't know what to expect.  
  
"I hope that none of the animals will be hurt," he said aloud to himself, yet he hadn't seen one creature the entire time he'd been there.   
  
His pace quickened. He had to be at the middle of the forest in order not to scare any of the people inhabiting the cities surrounding the forest. When he stopped to rest, he pulled out a map to determine where he was. The only other things that he carried were his golden bow and a small backpack, and both were lightweight. When he found his location, he was surprised that he was not too far from the clearing that marked the very center of the forest. In the middle of the clearing the map showed a small body of water. Rowen was anxious to see if the legend was true.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Master Talpa, we have located the shrine. A spy force accompanied by Lady Kayura is there now," a dark voice said.  
  
Talpa stood up. "Perfect."  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Rowen gasped. The clearing was there, but it was more than he suspected. Emerald green grass was everywhere. White wisteria covered the trees that surrounded a crystal clear pool. The waters were calm; no ripples or waves at all. As he approached it, he heard a faint crackling of wood. He whipped around.  
  
"Hello, Rowen," a female voice said tauntingly. "I can tell this isn't your early morning stroll."  
  
"Kayura," Rowen growled. He spotted her in a huge tree close to the entrance of the clearing.   
  
"Never mind, Ronin, I'm not here to waste my time on you," Kayura said as she gracefully leaped down.  
  
"Then what are you here for?" Rowen demanded.  
  
She stared at him. "You mean you know nothing? Ha, and we thought we had a problem, huh, boys?" A group of Dynasty soldiers appeared out of nowhere. "Have fun, but don't make too big of a mess," she said as she dove into the pool.  
  
"Oh, great," Rowen muttered as he pulled out a golden arrow. He fitted it into the notch, aimed, and let fly. Before the arrow struck the soldier it was intended to hit, Rowen was already letting more arrows fly. All of them hit their targets, despite the soldiers trying to move.   
  
"Arrow shock wave!" The rest of the attacking force disintegrated.   
  
"Whew! A little rushed, but not all that bad." Rowen turned his attention to the pool. Now that he was close to it, he could see that it was built out of stone. A crystal underwater doorway was on the far side of the pool. As soon as he approached the small body of water, the sky went black and sheets of rain came down. "Well, here goes." He took in a deep breath and dove in.  
  
Rowen reached the doorway in no time. It was elegantly carved and small. He swam in. A long corridor extended in front of him. After a few seconds and several short hallways, Rowen found a passage that led upwards. 'Just what the doctor ordered,' he thought as he kicked his way up to a ledge. When he surfaced, he found himself in another hallway. He sighed in annoyance as he pulled himself out of the water. 'I have to find Kayura and see what she's up to,' he thought as he ran down a dark corridor.   
  
Rowen had gone through seven different passages when he came upon a small, brightly lit square room. Another crystal door, already open, stood in front of him. 'She'll pay if she's hurt someone,' he thought as he raced ahead.   
  
The next room was beautiful, with crystal and jewel encrested walls. He looked around. 'This is. . . . . . gorgeous. I didn't think that this shrine existed' Rowen thought as he picked up his pace.   
  
Each room after was more amazing than the last, until he came to a room with no door. "What?" he asked himself in confusion. Rowen heard Kayura, but he was baffled as to how to move on. He immediately looked up. An ivory ladder was there, waiting for his ascent. He smirked. It helped being a know-it-all.  
  
As soon as he reached the top, he found himself in a bright room. In the room ahead was a blindingly white light that flickered. Once again he heard Lady Kayura, but it seemed as though she were talking to herself. Rowen walked into the room, unsuspecting but ready.  
  
"Fool! You can't resist the Dynasty!" Kayura screamed at the white light.   
  
-- On the contrary, Lady Kayura.-- A mind voice came clear into his head, calm yet powerful. -- No one can control me as long as I live. I'm not immortal for just any reason. You forget, I am more powerful than you and your self-proclaimed Dynasty, and I always will be.--  
  
Kayura gasped. Rowen realized that the light wasn't just any light, it was raw power. Kayura screamed. The searing white was burning her skin. Strangely, it didn't harm Rowen, but it nearly blinded him. He lifted his arm up over his eyes. A few seconds later, he heard a loud thuder-clap, and knew that Kayura had fled. He kept his arm up, however, to avoid blindness.  
  
Someone sighed. -- Strata?-- Rowen decided to remain where he was. --Strata, is it really you?-- His armor began to glow in response. -- Oh, I thought I lost you with the others. . . . . . they're still here too? Perfect. . . . .-- The voice nearly purred the last word.   
  
Suddenly Rowen felt the energy flooding inwards instead of out. It was strange, since he hadn't ever known what raw power felt like. He gradually let his arm down, and when he did he stood, awestruck by the beauty of the girl in front of him.   
  
She had silver hair, beautiful and glorious in all its length. Her eyes were closed, but her long lashes alone were amazing. Her complexion was slightly dark. :: 'Almond, or maybe mocha. . . ' Rowen thought as he gazed at her:: She was wearing a silver kimono that concealed her hands, but Rowen knew that they had to be beautiful, too. What baffled him though, was the fact that she wasn't merely standing in front of him, but she was gracefully floating.   
  
-- Strata, I'm glad you came.-- The soft mind voice startled Rowen. Her eyes opened to reveal light silver eyes that were closed off to emotion. . . . yet they had a long, sad story beneath them. -- My existence has been threatened by Talpa and his Warlords. He wishes for me to go forth and help him in his dark desires, but my purpose is to help only the pure of heart. Since you have rediscovered me, will you take me to Wildfire? He can help me, as can all of you. You're my last hope. -- Her lips never did move the entire time the voice was speaking.  
  
Rowen blinked. "Yes, I'll help you, but may I ask, what is your name?" he inquired, and blinked again.  
  
She smiled in what appeared to be relief. -- I am a being without a title. I have been for more than a millinium. I shall allow you to give me a human name.--   
  
"Sakura," Rowen blurted the first name that came to mind.  
  
She nodded, then dropped to the cold crystal floor. Rowen caught her before any damage was done.  
  
He gazed down at her, almost in a dream state. "Sakura, what a beautiful name. . . . "  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"But Mia, I wanna wait till Rowen gets in!!" Yuli wailed.   
  
Mia simply looked at him with a 'don't-argue-with-me-mister-or-I'll-smack-you-like-Ryo-did' look. "Now Yuli, Rowen can take care of himself. Go on up to your room and get in bed, please. I'll come wake you when he gets in."  
  
"Hey, will you come and wake me up, too?" Kento asked, a grin spreading on his lips.  
  
Mia gave him a death glare' look and turned to escort Yuli to his room. Kento began to devour what was left on the kitchen table while Sage, Ryo, and Cye discussed different battle formations. Suddenly, Rowen burst in the back door, carrying what appeared to be the body of a young girl clad in a kimono. The Ronins stood up, not knowing what to say. Rowen looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
"Well, don't just stand there, 'elp! I'll explain later," he said as the other four came to take Sakura into the living room. She was breathing softly as Kento gently laid her on the couch.   
  
"Where on earth did you find her?" Sage asked, eyebrows up. He was already plotting to get a date with the girl.  
  
As Rowen explained his story, Mia and Yuli came bounding down the stairs to see what all the fuss was about. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw the silver-haired girl lying on the couch, and was what seemed to be unconcious at the time. Mia looked at the Ronins and arched her eyebrows. Ryo was the first to see her.  
  
"Hey, hey, I know what you're thinking, Mia, but it's Rowen's gig, let him explain," Ryo quickly countered. The other warriors turned to see a confused Mia and Yuli standing there. Rowen looked at her, shrugged, and retold his story.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
"So, you found her in a underwater shrine that Kayura was attacking, and you say she can mindspeak?" Sage asked.  
  
"Yes," Rowen replied, looking down at the sleeping Sakura. "She's beautiful, isn't she?" he murmured, not paying attention to the others.  
  
The other Ronins looked at him as if he were insane. Rowen saw their expressions and frowned. "Well, in my opinion, she is," he retorted, turned on his heel, and stormed up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Mmmmm," the noise startled the entire group as they turned to stare at an awakening Sakura. She looked at them, spotted Ryo, and immediately smiled. --Wildfire,-- she looked at him wistfully, -- is it really you? And Halo! And Torrent! And even Hardrock!!-- she sighed. --You found each other. This is wonderful!--  
  
Sage nearly fainted when he heard the mind voice of the beautiful girl. It sounded like Chinese chimes. That and the fact that she didn't move her lips at all.   
  
Kento simply shrugged the thought off and turned to go to the kitchen.  
  
Cye smiled and said, "Hello, love."  
  
Ryo was pondering how she knew who they were, and why she looked at him like that.  
  
Mia said, "Well, I was hoping to keep the extra bedroom open for visitors, but now it seems as if we're gonna be needing it." She turned to Sage. "Quit gaping at her like that and come help me get her room ready," she told him with annoyance in her voice.   
  
Sage blinked and looked at Mia, who had already started up the stairs. He shrugged and followed her.  
  
Ryo shook his head and heard Cye laughing. He turned around to see what he was laughing about, when he saw Sakura sitting on the carpeted floor with an embarrased look on her face. "Nani?" he asked as a now-serious Cye helped her back onto the couch.  
  
She blinked up at him and changed her look to innocent. Ryo couldn't help but smile. He asked Cye what happened. Cye shook his head as he said, "She can't walk! She tried to stand up, but she couldn't!"   
  
Ryo couldn't believe it. "Well, looks like we have work to do, huh, Cye?"  
  
Cye looked at the silver-haired girl and told her, "Don't worry, love. He isn't all that bad." Ryo punched him playfully in the shoulder.  
  
"I resent that!"  
  
"Well, I had to make things clear to her!"  
  
"You two always act like this?" the calm voice startled both boys. They looked down at the girl, who was smiling. But this time, instead of silver eyes, she had beautiful violet eyes. Suddenly they changed to a cerlean blue, then back to violet. Her hair had also turned black, but it was still long.  
  
"You. . . . . y-you t-t-talked no-normally. . . an-n-dd y-yyou-r ha-hair?!" Ryo stammered.  
  
"Of course. You didn't think that I'd help humans and not talk like one or look like one. Someone might get suspicious if they saw my silver hair. I can't really shake my eyes though. Instead of shades of silver, any color of the rainbow works. Oh, by the way, my name's Sakura. You can stop calling me 'her' and 'she' and 'you'. I don't mind the 'love' part, though," she smiled up at Cye, who (on cue) turned a cherry red.  
  
"Well, you seem to be getting along fine without me," someone called from the balcony above them. They glanced up to see Rowen smirking at them. Ryo and Cye ignored him and returned their attention to Sakura, whose eyes lingered on Rowen for a few more seconds before turning back to the two in front of her.  
  
"My name's Ryo, and he's--"  
  
Cye cut him short with a good natured, "I can introduce myself, Wildfire." He looked down at Sakura and said, "You can call me Cye, love. I'm the resident water man and cook."  
  
Sakura smiled up at him, moss green eyes twinkling. "Well, I'm glad to know you," she said, then looked up at Rowen.   
  
He flashed her a grin and took the stairs down two at a time. He then walked over to where she was sitting and plopped down beside her.   
  
She looked at him and asked, "I know your armor, but what is your name, if you don't mind me asking?"   
  
"I'm Rowen. I see you've already met hot-boy and the cook over here. Are they treating you alright?"  
  
Sakura smiled as she replied, "Yes, I do enjoy their company." She looked at Cye, "Since your so sweet to me and you're a cook too, I think I'll call you Cookie. Is that okay with you?"  
  
Cye laughed. "Whatever keeps you happy. By the way, why were you in an underwater shrine in--"  
  
Ryo managed to cut him off. " Um, Cye, I think that we should get something for Sakura to eat, don't you? I'll come help you--"  
  
Sakura stopped them before either could leave. "You were going to ask why I was down there, weren't you, Cookie?" She sighed. "I was trapped down there because the human race didn't need me any more. They thought that they had become strong enought to overcome such hurdles as greed and hatred. They confined me to the depths of that place so that no one could ever find me. That was a long time ago, though, and since Rowen has re-awakened me, I hope to help you." She smiled. "Now, you'd better go cook before Kento eats everything."  
  
Ryo and Cye looked at each other, winced, and took off for the kitchen in hopes of getting there before Kento ate all of their supplies, and while they did, neither of them could help but wonder how Sakura knew about Kento's eating habit.  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Sakura, do you need something to sleep in?" Mia asked.   
  
Sakura looked at her with confusion on her face. Mia laughed.   
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot that you don't know what's going on. Well, I'll go get one of Rowen's T-shirts for you to sleep in. That way, you won't get your pretty kimono dirty," Mia said while heading off toward the room that Sage stayed in. Sakura shrugged, smiled, and turned to find the room that she would be sleeping in. All five of the guys seemed alright, and she knew that she was going to enjoy working with them, even if Sage was always watching her.  
  
As soon as Sakura located her room (with the help of an over-friendly Sage), she collapsed on the bed and sighed. "I have to find that crystal. . . " she mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.  
  
Mia returned to Sakura's room to discover the black-haired girl asleep, kimono on and all.   
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
When Sakura woke up the next morning, she found herself staring into a pair of deep pools of blue. She shrieked and jumped back, calling on a thread of her power to protect herself, and, if necessary, attack.  
  
Rowen laughed. "Sorry to startle you, sunshine! I came to tell you that breakfast is ready, but you were so beautiful while you slept, I didn't want to wake you."  
  
Sakura let her breath out and smiled at Rowen. "Whew! It's just I haven't slept like a human in a long time, so it's odd for me to wake up like that." A baffled look came over her face. "Sunshine?"  
  
Rowen laughed again. "It's a common nickname that humans call people in the morning."  
  
"Oh. Like Cookie's 'love', right? Except he says that all the time."  
  
"Right."  
  
Suddenly Mia poked her head into the room. She immediately blushed and stammered out, "Oh! Sorry!!" She was about to go out of the room when Sakura called her back. She apologized again.  
  
"Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be apologetic about." Sakura gave Mia a smile. "It wasn't an intrusion on anything. We were just having a conversation."  
  
Avisible flood of relief came over Mia's expressions. "Well, I just came up to tell you two that we're going on a picnic today if you want to come."  
  
Sakura looked quizzically at the two humans, who both grinned.   
  
"I have a bad feeling about this. . . . . " Sakura sighed as the other two dragged her out of bed and downstairs.  
  
END  
  
A/N: i really don't know what to do with this one. it's okay, but i don't know if i can develop it properly. ah well, review please, if you will. ^-^ thanks! and expect more to come, if i can figure out what to do with this. 


End file.
